PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated University of Kentucky (UK) Markey Cancer Center (MCC) defines its catchment area as the Commonwealth of Kentucky, with a special focus on the underserved communities of Appalachian Kentucky. There is no greater need for a Comprehensive NCI Cancer Center than in Kentucky, which is recognized for the highest overall cancer incidence and mortality rates in the United States, significantly elevated rates of cancer risk factors such as tobacco use and obesity, and severe socioeconomic disparities. The MCC has been at the forefront of combatting cancer and its related disparities in Kentucky for over 40 years through innovative cancer research, clinical care, and community outreach. Led by Dr. Robin Vanderpool (CP), Director of MCC Community Outreach and Engagement, MCC?s community outreach and engagement infrastructure includes: the MCC Network, consisting of the MCC Research Network (MCCRN, 6 community sites) and MCC Affiliate Network (MCCAN, 18 community hospitals); the developing Behavioral and Community-Based Research Shared Resource Facility (BCBR SRF); the Kentucky Cancer Registry; multiple cancer center and state outreach programs; well-aligned MCC cancer research projects; UK?s rurally placed health care, professional education, and community resources; and other vested local, state, national, and international stakeholders. Utilizing this unique infrastructure and diverse network of partners as well as data- and context-driven approaches to working with communities, MCC has an extensive portfolio of innovative and impactful projects focused on effective cancer control practices and health policy recommendations that have reached thousands of Kentucky residents and health care professionals. With continued CCSG funding, the MCC is well positioned to use this remarkable and expanding infrastructure to impact cancer within and beyond Kentucky and respond to emerging public health issues. The MCC?s overarching goal for community outreach and engagement is to accelerate science-to-practice translation across the cancer care continuum by leveraging and expanding its outreach and engagement infrastructure and network of partners within and beyond the Commonwealth of Kentucky. Specific Aims are: (1) to enhance the MCC?s ability to define and characterize its catchment area using cancer surveillance data, cancer registry and health insurance data linkages, and locally derived population health assessment data; (2) to increase dissemination and implementation of evidence-based clinical practices and cancer control programming within and beyond MCC?s catchment area; and (3) to enrich bidirectional relationships and structures for conducting community outreach and engagement within and beyond MCC?s catchment area. In achieving these aims, MCC is solidly positioned to enhance and expand its existing community outreach and engagement initiatives over the next 5-year CCSG funding period to further reduce Kentucky?s significant cancer burden and improve quality of life among all Kentuckians.